The invention relates to a flat contact for insertion in a receiving member of a connector in an insertion direction, a receiving block for inserting the flat contact and a connector comprising a receiving block and/or a flat contact.
It is known to produce connectors by a flat contact being inserted into a receiving member of a receiving block. However, it is disadvantageous in previous systems that the positioning of the flat contacts relative to the receiving block is difficult. Subsequent adjustment is often required, whereby the production costs are relatively high.